SEBUAH PILIHAN HATI
by Abiyasa
Summary: GAY STORY antara Adrian, Christ, dan Tirta! Ditambahkan lagi dengan tekanan batin yang harus membuat Adrian jauh dari anaknya, Adam, setelah percerainnya dgn sang istri! Have a Read for you :


**NOTES : THIS STORY IS PURE FICTION, JADI MOHON MAAF KALAU ADA KESAMAAN NAMA, TOKOH DAN TEMPAT DALAM CERITA INI.**

* * *

><p>Cinta.<p>

Jika aku berusia belasan, aku mungkin akan memuja kata itu seperti Da Vinci memuja sosok wanita yang menjadi objek lukisannnya yang paling tersohor, Monalisa. Aku akan menyerah pada semua keindahan yang ditawarkannya namun, aku tidak melihat cinta seperti itu lagi. Tidak di usiaku yang menginjak 34 tahun. Logika lebih berperan dalam kehidupanku meskipun jika itu berhubungan dengan cinta. Cinta dan logika. Dua hal yang sepertinya tidak mungkin bisa disatukan namun, aku harus melakukannya, terlepas apakah aku menyukainya atau tidak. Bagiku, tidak ada yang lebih penting dalam kehidupanku daripada Adam.

Aku termenung menyaksikan televisi yang sedari tadi gagal menyita perhatianku karena terlalu banyaknya hal yang melintas di pikiranku hingga aku sama sekali tidak memperhatikan program atau bahkan channel apa yang sedang ada dihadapanku. Mungkin, aku memang harus tidur meskipun aku tidak yakin akan mampu memejamkan mataku tanpa memikirkan sesuatu. Aku akan tetap terjaga walaupun mataku terpejam. Aku akhirnya menekan tombol POWER hinga layar televisi di depanku hanya menampilkan kekosongan berwarna hitam lalu beranjak dari sofa dan menghampiri kamar Adam.

Aku menyaksikan putra semata wayangku tertidur begitu pulas hingga tidak menyadari bahwa selimut yang aku gunakan untuk menutupi tubuhnya telah terkumpul di ujung kakinya. Aku menghampirinya, menaikkan kembali selimutnya hingga mencapai dagunya lalu mengecup keningnya sebelum melangkahkan kakiku keluar dari kamarnya. Aku tidak pernah mematikan lampu di kamar Adam karena dia masih lima tahun dan aku ingin dia merasa hangat. Aku menghela nafasku lalu menyandarkan diriku diluar pintu kamar Adam dan memikirkan bahwa sebentar lagi, aku akan berpisah dengannya karena memang waktuku bersama Adam hampir habis. Aku hanya akan memiliki Adam selama tiga bulan dalam setahun setelah Adam pergi bulan depan. Hakim memutuskan hak asuh Adam jatuh ke tangan Kara setelah persidangan yang membuatku sangat lelah secara emosional. Adam akan tinggal bersama Kara di London karena disanalah Kara akan tinggal bersama pria yang menjadi ayah tiri Adam.

Aku berjalan dengan gontai menuju kamarku yang berada di lantai atas seolah kakiku dipasangi pemberat hingga butuh usaha keras bagiku untuk melangkah. Sidang perceraianku dengan Kara benar-benar menguras mentalku hingga aku sama sekali tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali aku menjalani hariku tanpa rasa lelah. Semuanya benar-benar membuatku ingin menguras semua rasa lelah yang aku rasakan dan membuangnya ke Samudera Hindia hingga tanpa sisa. Sayangnya, itu hanyalah salah satu dari kekonyolan yang mampu hinggap di pikiranku.

Aku membuka pintu kamarku dan mematikan lampunya karena aku terlalu malas untuk sekedar menggosok gigiku. Aku merebahkan diriku dan membiarkan tirai jendelaku sedikit terbuka seperti biasanya hingga matahari pagi akan mampu membangunkanku setiap pagi. Aku menelan ludahku, memikirkan Adam, bagaimana aku harus menjalani kehidupanku tanpanya nanti dan apakah aku akan sanggup, dan sesosok wajah tiba-tiba menghiasai pikiranku. Sosok yang telah beberapa minggu terakhir ini selalu mengisi kekosonganku seolah bayangannya muncul untuk menghapuskan kesedihanku akan kepergian Adam nanti karena setiap kali bayangan itu muncul, aku akan tersenyum.

Dan aku memang tersenyum.

Sosok itu begitu lugu dan polos namun begitu pandai hingga aku menyadari bahwa hal itulah yang akhirnya membuatku tertarik kepadanya. Aku bisa dengan jelas mendengar antusias yang menyeruak dalam dirinya setiap kali aku menceritakan perjalananku ke Eropa dan Amerika atau setiap kali aku bercerita tentang film-film atau lagu-lagu klasik yang memang menarik minatku dan sebagai sosok berusia 22 tahun, minatnya akan hal-hal itu membuatku terpesona. Aku tahu, setertarik apapun aku kepadanya, aku tidak mungkin bisa menjadi seseorang yang lebih dari sekedar teman baginya. Terlalu banyak kerumitan yang akan muncul dalam kehidupannya dan aku tidak ingin dia menjalani masa mudanya dalam kerumitan sebuah hubungan yang akan membuatnya tidak mampu menikmati masa mudanya.

Aku menarik selimutku hingga mencapai daguku lalu berusaha untuk memejamkan mataku sambil membayangkan sesuatu yang mampu membuatku tertidur namun aku tidak mampu melakukannya. Bayangan Adam, sosok yang membuatku tersenyum setiap malam dan bayangan akan hidupku sendiri sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menahan mataku untuk terpejam. Akhirnya, aku bangkit dari tidurku dan meraih iPadku yang sejak sore tadi sengaja aku tinggalkan di kamar karena aku tidak ingin diganggu dengan email dari siapapun. Ternyata, tidak ada satupun inbox meski sudah hampir 7 jam aku tidak menyentuh iPadku. Sebuah hal yang tidak lazim mengingat aku bisa menerima lebih dari sepuluh email dalam satu hari, aku baru ingin meletakkan kembali iPadku dan berusaha lagi untuk tertidur ketika sebuah suara membuatku batal menekan tombol untuk mematikan iPadku. Sebuah email masuk dan ketika aku membaca nama yang tertera di inbox emailku, aku tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa.

* * *

><p><strong>From : <span>.fr<span>**  
><strong>Subject : Indonesia<strong>  
><strong>Date : Sun, Aug 15 2011 23:44:32<strong>  
><strong>To :<strong>

_Adrian,_

_I know you don't want to see me again and I understand exactly why but I will stay in Indonesia for about 4 months. I will try to find you because I miss you so much. Haven't seen you for 4 years really kills me. I still haven't found anyone else since we separated._

_Don't be surprised if you see me one day._

_I miss you_

_Kisses,_  
><em>Chris<em>

**!_  
><em>**

Aku hampir saja menjatuhkan iPadku kalau saja logikaku tidak segera menyadarkanku dari keterkejutan yang aku alami hanya karena sebuah email. Chris akan ke Indonesia? Aku memandangi layar iPadku tanpa tahu harus membalas email Chris atau tidak, namun akhirnya, aku mematikan iPadku dan kembali merebahkan diriku.

"Chris…"

Aku menanyakan pertanyaan itu bukan karena aku tidak menyukai fakta bahwa Chris akan ke Indonesia namun karena aku tidak tahu apakah aku akan mampu menahan diriku untuk tidak menghubunginya nanti. Semua sudah berubah diantara aku dan Chris namun perasaan itu masih ada dan aku tahu bahwa jika Chris ada disini, akan sulit bagiku untuk menolaknya.

Aku memejamkan mataku berusaha untuk benar-benar tertidur namun aku tahu bahwa aku akan terlelap lewat tengah malam nanti namun aku berusaha untuk membayangkan sesuatu yang indah dan senyuman Adam mampu mengalihkanku dari Chris.

"Papa, bangun."

Aku merasakan tubuhku ditindih oleh sesuatu yang berat dan kedua pipiku ditepuk berkali-kali hingga mustahil bagiku untuk mengabaikannya. Perlahan, aku membuka mataku dan melihat malaikat kecilku menduduki tubuhku dengan kedua tangan kecilnya masih mendarat di kedua pipiku. Aku tersenyum lalu mengangkat tubuh Adam hingga dia sekarang berada di sampingku.

"Kamu bangun pagi sekali, Adam. Lapar?"

Adam menggeleng sambil meraih tanganku lalu menyusupkan jari-jari kecilnya disana. "Nggak, cuma pengen bangunin Papa aja."

"Nakal ya Adam pagi ini?" Ucapku lalu mulai menggelitik tubuhnya yang langsung disambut Adam dengan suara tawa khasnya.

"Paa, ampuuun!" jerit Adam sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari aksiku yang tentu saja langsung aku hentikan. Aku hanya ingin melihat tawa Adam untuk memulai hariku. Aku kemudian mengangkat tubuhnya lagi lalu merebahkan tubuhnya di atasku. Merasakan tubuh Adam seperti ini membuatku tidak ingin melepaskannya untuk melakukan apapun. Aku merasa memiliki Adam sepenuhnya setiap kali merasakan tubuh kecilnya menindihku dengan kepalanya yang bersandar di dadaku. Kebahagiaan terbesarku.

"Adam mau kemana pagi ini?"

"Adam mau ikut Papa ke toko bunga aja. Bosen pergi-pergi terus."

Aku tertawa pelan. "Adam yakin? Hari ini kelihatannya cerah, sayang kalau Adam cuma di toko bunga aja. Nggak mau pergi ke pantai?"

Aku merasakan gelengan kepala Adam di dadaku. "Nggak, panas, nanti Adam item lagi. Mending di toko bunga aja, adem."

Lagi-lagi, ucapannya membuatku gemas. "Item? Adam nggak bakal item deh, Papa janji. Nanti biar Mbak Eni Papa kasih tahu supaya kasih Adam sunblock yang banyak atau Adam mau bawa payung ke pantai?"

"Adam kan cowok Pa, masak pake payung, nanti kayak cewek. Kan cuma cewek yang pake payung."

"Hahahaha. Papa pake payung juga kalau ujan berarti Papa cewek dong?"

"Adam mau ikut Papa pokoknya. Nggak mau pergi kemana-mana."

Aku mengelus rambut Adam lalu mengangguk. "Ya udah, kita bangun sekarang yuk, terus mandi, sarapan lalu ke toko," ucapku sambil menurunkan Adam dari tubuhku hingga dia sekarang berdiri disamping tempat tidurku dengan pakaian tidurnya yang lusuh dan rambutnya yang berantakan. Aku kemudian menatap wajah kecil itu dan mengulurkan tanganku. "Peluk Papa, Adam."

Adam langsung menabrak tubuhku dan aku merasakan kesedihan yang luar biasa bahwa bulan depan, tidak akan ada lagi pelukan Adam di pagi hari. Memikirkan itu selalu membuatku mati rasa karena tahu bahwa aku tidak akan mampu menahan kerinduanku akan Adam jika dia sudah tinggal di London. Aku memang masih bisa bertemu dengannya melalui Skype namun itu tidak akan cukup. Merasakan tubuh Adam di pelukanku adalah sesuatu yang tidak bisa digantikan oleh apapun. Aku mengecup rambut Adam dan memeluknya erat, berusaha untuk menepikan rasa sedihku. Adam harus tahu bahwa aku akan baik-baik saja.

"Papa sayang Adam," ucapku.

"Adam juga sayang Papa."

Aku melepaskan pelukanku lalu menatap kembali wajah Adam, yang lebih mirip Kara daripada aku. Dia hanya mewarisi bentuk hidung dan daguku. Selain itu, semuanya mirip Kara.

"Yuk, Papa mandiin Adam setelah itu kita sarapan. Kamu mau sarapan roti atau sereal?"

Adam menggaruk kepalanya sambil memandangi langit-langit kamarku. "Sereal aja Pa, kemarin kan Adam udah makan roti."

Aku mengangguk. "Ok, kita sarapan sereal aja. Yuk!"

Aku kemudian bangkit dari tempat tidurku sambil menggandeng tangan Adam. Sejak perceraianku dengan Kara, rumah ini jadi terlalu besar untuk dihuni aku, Adam dan Mbak Eni, pembantu sekaligus pengasuh Adam, namun, aku tidak mau mencari rumah yang lebih kecil karena aku sudah terlanjur nyaman tinggal disini dan yang terpenting, lingkungan ini aman untuk Adam. Setelah kami pisah ranjang, Kara kembali ke Jakarta untuk mengurus bisnisnya yang ditinggalkannya ketika kami pindah ke Bali. Aku ingin Adam tinggal bersamaku namun Kara bersikukuh bahwa Adam masih membutuhkan sosok Ibu hingga akhirnya setelah mengurus perceraian kami persidangan memutuskan bahwa Kara berhak mengasuh Adam daripada aku. Setelah itu, aku bicara dengan Kara agar Adam tinggal bersamaku sampai waktunya dia harus pergi. Dan Kara setuju. Adam sudah bersamaku selama satu bulan dan tinggal satu bulan waktuku bersamanya.

Kami menuruni tangga dan segera menuju kamar Adam. Waktu aku sampai di kamarnya, aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan kebanggaanku mengetahui bahwa Adam selalu merapikan tempat tidurnya. Untuk anak ukuran lima tahun, Adam sudah cukup bertanggung jawab dengan selalu mematuhi apa yang sejak kecil aku selalu tanamkan. Sikat gigi sebelum tidur, minum air putih begitu bangun tidur, merapikan tempat tidurnya, melipat selimut dan membuka jendela. Adam sangat penurut hingga banyak orang heran kenapa Adam bisa sepenurut dan semandiri itu dan aku sebagai Ayahnya, selalu bangga atas hal-hal kecil yang akan membentuk kepribadiannya nanti.

Kami menuju ke kamar mandi dan Adam segera melepaskan piamanya dan dengan cekatan mengguyur badannya dengan air yang sudah aku atur agar tidak terlalu dingin ataupun panas. Aku hanya menyaksikan Adam mandi, memberitahunya jika dia kurang banyak menuang sabun ke tangannya atau terlalu banyak menuang sampo bahkan, Adam sudah bisa mengeringkan dirinya sendiri dengan handuk meski untuk itu aku kadang masih ikut campur untuk memastikan bahwa dia benar-benar kering.

Menyaksikannya mandi seperti ini semakin membuatku merasa semakin mencintainya dan tidak menyesali pernikahanku denngan Kara meskipun akhirnya pernikahan itu sendiri tidak berjalan seperti yang diharapkan semua orang. Tanpa Adam, aku tidak mungkin menjadi pria penyabar seperti sekarang. Adam mengubah duniaku.

"Pa, bulan depan Adam jadi pergi ke Landon kan?"

Aku tersenyum mendengar pertanyaannya yang terdengar antusias meskipun perih mendengar Adam menyebut tentang kepergiannya. "London, Adam bukan Landon. Kamu pasti suka disana, nanti ada salju kalau musim dingin, kamu bisa bikin boneka salju."

"Papa ikut kan?"

Aku menelan ludahku lalu menghampiri Adam setelah meraih handuk di sebelahku. Aku mematikan shower lalu membungkus tubuh Adam dengan handuk dan mengeringkannya. Setelah itu, aku membawanya ke kamar dan membiarkan Adam memilih sendiri baju apa yang ingin dipakainya pagi ini. Aku tersenyum ketika mengetahui bahwa dia memilih t-shirt berkerah warna putih dengan vest merah marunnya serta celana panjang. Aku membantunya mengenakan pakaiannya lalu menyisir rambutnya. Setelah dia benar-benar rapi, aku menepuk pipi Adam dan memandangnya, berniat untuk menjawab pertanyaannya yang belum sempat aku jawab.

"Adam kan ke London sama Mama, jadi Papa nggak ikut. Nanti kalau Papa ikut, nggak ada yang ngurus toko bunganya. Papa udah pernah bilang ke Adam kan?"

"Tapi nanti nggak ada yang gelitikin Adam lagi kalau pagi," ucap Adam sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Aku tersenyum sambil menyentuh dagu Adam agar dia kembali memandangku. "Nanti Papa bilang ke Mama supaya gelitikin Adam tiap pagi. Adam nanti bisa naik bus tingkat disana."

Mata Adam membesar dan aku bisa melihat dengan jelas bahwa dia tertarik dengan apa yang baru aku katakan. "Bus tingkat kayak mainan Adam?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk mainan bus tingkat yang tergeletak di lantai namun masih bisa tertangkap pandangannya. Aku mengikuti pandangan Adam dan mengangguk.

"Iya, yang seperti itu. Adam pasti betah disana."

"Tapi, Adam masih bisa ketemu Papa kan?"

Aku mengangguk. "Masih, Adam. Papa pasti jenguk Adam nanti."

Aku merasa bersalah harus berbohong ke Adam mengenai hal ini namun aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus menjelaskan ke Adam bahwa dia hanya akan bersamaku selama tiga bulan dalam setahun. Aku bukannya keberatan mengunjunginya di London, namun aku tidak ingin mengganggu kehidupan baru aku akan ke London untuk beberapa hari, hanya untuk Adam. Semuanya masih kabur bagiku.

"Pa, Mama kapan kesini?"

**!**

**.TbC.**


End file.
